The Story of Solangelo
by Hewhoshallnotbeblamed
Summary: How the story continued after Gaea was defeated (BOO), focusing on the relationship between Nico De Angelo and Will Solace... Fluff, that makes your heart melt 3 WARNING: MAY MESS WITH YOUR FEELS!
1. Chapter 1: Hugs

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the AMAZING RICK RIORDAN (I only own the storyline)**

 **Also, reviews are apperitiated, as this is one of my first times writing, and I accept constuctive critisism, as well as positiv feedback :)**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy my Solangelo piece 3**

* * *

Nico

It was a week after the war with Gaea, and Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, was already slithering back to his old habits. He had just come back from the four days he owed that _stupidly-gorgeous_ blondie Will, at the Hospital Wing. He, and the whole of Camp Half-Blood, had been informed that he wasn't allowed to Shadow-travel for a good two weeks. What was he going to do?

Obviously, he was going to Shadow-travel! Nobody could tell _him_ what he could or could not do, even if that somebody was a _handsome_ , Son of Apollo.

 _Stop thinking like that!_ he tells himself. _He's **not** handsome..._

As Nico mentally scolds himself for thinking that Will Solace has beauty, he finds himself wandering through the muddy, murky forest surrounding Camp Half-Blood. It was perfectly quiet, and nobody was awake yet. He thought it was perfect for some secrect Shadow-traveling, where some _handsome_ doctor could not see him doing exactly what he told him _not_ to.

 _Why do I keep calling him handsome,_ Nico thinks to himself. _I think I might be going crazy, having to be stuck in that room with Solace for what, four days now. It's all I've ever seen these few days, his blonde hair falling gently by his sides, his baby blue eyes always looking his way, the way he records everything he did, even when he rested.. I wonder if he does that to all his patients..._

 _Shadow-traveling is **exactly** what I need, _ He quickly snaps him back to reality.

Nico searches his surroundings, looking for a tree with enough shadow for him, and sees one about ten metres away, also known as an Evergreen Tree. He walks over to the tree, exitement building up, and forces himself to sink into the shadows of the tree. D _eeper, deeper,_ he thinks. Finally, with a little might, he manages to dissolve completely into the shadow, and he starts to think of a destination that he could travel to without having to drain _all_ his strength for now. Zeus's fist, Bunker 9, how about beside the Camp's lake? Yes Camp Half-Blood's lake, Camp Hafl-blood's Lake, Camp Half-

Suddenly, he feel the sensation of falling, faster, faster, faster, until he lands, with a BIG splash, _in_ Camp Half-Blood's lake, totally submerged in the water, gasping for breath. As Nico tries to get up to the surface, with his arms flailing all around and kicking the water with all his force, he feels strong, muscular arms grab him by his chest area, and pull him up and outward from the water. As Nico manages to get his eyesight back, he sees that the force that had pulled him up was connected to a body which was gorgeous, gorgeously tanned, and gorgeously smiling, with dirty-blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

 _Oh!_ Nico thinks. Then he realises that heavenly-beautiful person was Will Solace, and that Nico was literally _in his arms_ , and he could feel the heartbeat race through him.

"Oh, OH MY HADES!" Nico screams, topples over into the water, and blushes simuentaniusly. Here he was, caught, redhanded, by exactly the doctor that had told him not to do what he was doing, by the doctor he was trying to make at least _a little_ of a good impression on, because he thought he was _cute_. _I have ruined his trust,_ he mentally cries in his head, until he is again, caught by the muscular, strong, tanned arms of Will, and stops drowning once again.

"Nico! I TOLD you NOT to SHADOWTRAVEL!" Will excalaims, while putting emphasis on specific words in that sentence. "Do you WANT to GET KILLED!?" he continues, his breaths becoming more and more visible, and shock in his amazingly blue eyes. They stare at each other for a moment, Nico also in shock, until Will starts to realise the awkward position in which they were in and starts blushing almost as much as Nico had done previously.

* * *

After they both got out of the lake, and both had stopped blushing because they had been in each other's arms for around a minute, Nico asks Will a question, as they were sitting on the banks of the lake, drying out.

What were you doing in the middle of lake at 6 am in the morning?" he asks quietly, while trying to hide his nervousness in his voice. _Here they were, sitting side-by-side, with no distractions in the world, as the world was still asleep, and they were having a normal conversation. Could life get any better,_ the fanboy part of him squealed.

"Well, Di Angelo, as it may or may not seem, I do not only live in the Hospital Wing, tending patients. I also have a life. And with a life I mean doing extreme athletic freestyle swimming any other time I'm not at work." Will looks sideways, at Nico, sees that he's listening, and continues.

"Uh so I swim alot in the lake, especially during mornings where I -" Will Looks around quickly, as if to see if anyone else is there, then mumbles the rest of the sentence in a high-pitched voice " suspectno-oneslooking," He finishes.

It takes Nico a moment to hear what Will just said, then a few more moments to understand it. "You- oh okay," Was all he could muster to hearing his new (dare he say crush) secret.

"I know it's weird for a son of Apollo to enjoy swimming so much, but, uh, it feels nice?" he finishes the sentence with a question.

He could tell Will was blushing, and he could tell Will felt uncomfortable telling his secrect, because as soon as he had said it, he started fidgiting around, and staring at the ground, as if he felt vunerable.

Now, Nico was no expert on how to be a good friend, or even a friend, but it was like a small, female voice was whispering in his ear. _Give Him A Hug Give Him A Hug, she kept saying, on and on._ Nico decided to trust the women's voice, despite the last time a women had whispered in his ear Gaea trying to take over the world. Nico decided to invade his own, and Will's personal space, to move closer to Will and give him a hug.

Nico De Angelo tilted closer towards Will Solace, stretched his arms out towards Will's upper body, and wrapped it softly around him, soon seeing that Will had wrapped his arms around Nico's body too, and they were hugging, ever so good, and both soaked to the skin.


	2. Chapter 2: An Underwear Suprise

Will

The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and yet the Son of Apollo did not feel happy, despite him being in his dearly beloved crush's arms only an hour ago. _Things started off so good today,_ Will tells himself, _but then I had to freak the Son of Hades out by telling him my second most important secret, that I'm a swimming geek!_

He walks over to Cabin 7, where all his half brothers and sisters were just starting to wake up. Will opens the gold-coloured door, and walks into the bright, shining cabin, where he then slumps onto his bed, located at the far-right corner of the ginormous cabin (Apollo must have been a busy man). There he lay, thinking about today's events, ranging from his loved one falling from the sky into his arms, to drying out with the same loved one on the banks of the river.

 _Or did he freak the son of Hades, Nico, out?_ he wonderes. _He did give me a hug..._ Will thinks. That surely had been the highlight of his day- no his whole week, getting a hug from a person who finds it hard even to _smile,_ AND that person being the adorably cute Nico de Angelo. _Maybe I didn't freak him out, maybe I still have a chance!_ he exclaims in his head, while literally jumps off his bed in real life, and falls on the floor with a _thump! Ow.._. he thinks.

Just then, Sofia Singre, his 14 year old half-sister, pops her head out from her bunk bed, which was placed directly on top of his. She takes one look at Will fallen on the floor, and starts giggiling, _really_ loudly. She laughs and laughs for about a minute straight, and wakes up half the people in the cabin, before Will sees what she though was so funny. _I forgot my pants!_ Will mentally shouts at himself. He had been walking outside with no shirt, and _no pants._ He had been walking normally outside in his _underwear,_ and talked to the love of his life with only his _underwear_. _Oh gods..._ Will thinks.

He quickly jumps onto his bed, and throws his covers over him, to stop becoming more embarresed. Then he sneaks one hand from under the covers, and hangs it outside of his bed, before quickly grabbing his backpack full of extra, useful stuff from under the bed, and drags that under the covers too. In the darkness of his duvetcovers, he picks out a simple knee-length beige shorts, and a black sleeveless shirt, and puts it on, through the difficulty of being under the covers for the whole time he was getting dressed.

He gets up from his bed, this time with clothes on, shoots Sofia Singre a deadly glare, before walking out of Cabin 7, which now happened to be completely wide awake and silently giggiling.


	3. Chapter 3: The Solangelo Fan-Club

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO/HOO characters, they all belong to the amazing Rick Riordan (Only the storyline is mine)

And thank you **SO** much for the reviews, follows,favorites, even reads, it makes my day seeing people read my stuff 3

* * *

Nico

Today's events had gone a little different from what Nico Di Angelo had thought out in his head, and it was only 7:30 AM. First off, he had experimented shadow-traveling again for the first time after the war, and ended up about 10 feet too much to the right of his destination, and about 10 feet too high up, as he fell rocketing from the sky, into the Camp Half-blood Lake, where he ended up almost drowning. Then miraculously he was saved from his death yet once again, making that his 9th time this week he was almost taking a trip down to his father's palace, The Underworld. If that wasn't enough, his hero happened to have the name of Will Solace, his doctor (and crush), that had specifically banned him from shadow-traveling in case of events like this. And as the most beautiful person in his life, Will, calmed down over the incidence of not following Doctor's Orders, and brought him onto the banks of the river, they had a normal chat, where Nico actually gave him a hug.

Now here he was, just aimlessly wandering through the forest, thinking of everything that had gone wrong and everything that had gone right today. _I wouldn't mind drowning for a few seconds if it means I'll be in gorgeous Will's arms the next,_ He casually thinks, before snapping back to his usual fase, the fase that he shows the rest of the world. _No, HE is definetly **not** gorgeous. I, for one, am not catching feelings for HIM… _ Nico mentally shouts at himself. _Why can't I get this stupid blondie out of my head?!_ He complains, and phisically makes a pouting face.

Suddenly, in the forest, he sees movement, up in the tree directly across him. On the third or fourth branch lay a video camera, the ones regular mortals use in supermarkets. And it's lenses were moving, zooming in, and seemingly focusing on Nico's pouting (then confused) face.

 _I must be going crazy, seeing things that don't exist…_ Nico thinks, before quickly spotting another video camera of the same sort, only a few feet away, on another tree. Its lenses were too, moving, and a second later a flash was seen, and a click was heard. He was not hallucinating. He was being recorded.

* * *

"NICE job, REPAIR BOY!" Annabeth says as she smacks Leo hard on the forehead. "HE NOTICED US!", She continues, while throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"It's NOT MY FAULT HE DID!" Leo shouts back, while rubbing his forehead, and furiously working all the other equipment around him. He pushes a small green button on the far right, then slides over on his wheely-chair all the way to to the left, to turn up the volume of the soundtracking device he had newly installed in the Camp's forest for _special_ purposes. As he continues to rub his forehead dramatically, he turns away from all the gear, and faces Annabeth, which stood right behind him. "Things are starting to get SEROIUS between Nico and Will, AND I WANT TO RECORD IT **ALL**!" He shouts, before seeing the small smirk on Annabeth's face , and decides to add "You know, for the Solangelo Fan Club."

"We already have enough footage of them cuddling by the lake, Leo, we don't need any more. And I know that the only reason for why you are helping us, is because you are the World's Biggest Solangelo Shipper." She says, before letting out the smile she was holding back merely a minute ago.

Leo sheepishly smiles, before mumbling the word, "yeah,", before turning back around to face the machinery once again, and focusing all his energy on trying to hide the other cameras, so that Nico doesn't freak out too much. _I mean, there's a difference between only spotting a few random videocameras recording you and the 500 ones that I have placed in the forest to get the perfect angles for when they realise they love each other,_ he mumbles before realising that he had said a little louder than what he wanted to, and that Annabeth had heard what he said.

Annabeth giggles, shakes her head, then walks out of the room, probably to go eat breakfast, with the rest of the Camp. But Leo had already decided his new fate, he was going to sit here, and film all of Nico's moves, as long as he stayed in the forest and Leo had the videorange. For he was the most believer, and Leader, of the The Solangelo Fan-Club, and fangirling over them was what Leo newly found out he could do best.


End file.
